


The Seventh Year

by disapppear



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: because i wanted to include everyone, inspirit is genderless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapppear/pseuds/disapppear
Summary: Once an Inspirit, always an Inspirit.(or, the one where we take a walk through the journey of being an Infinite fan. kind of)





	The Seventh Year

**Author's Note:**

> (I got my motivation to write back. It only took like, 8 months.)
> 
> This was originally a text a sent to a friend but i decided to write an actual thing about it.
> 
> Also I really, really miss Infinite. Hope you enjoy~

Once upon a time, there was a fan named Inspirit. They had wondered why they were named Inspirit, until one day, they bumped into a group named Infinite. 

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry,” Inspirit said. 

“It’s okay, let’s just think about it as a happy accident,” one of the members said. His eyes sparkled and his dimpled smile made Inspirit melt a little. Inspirit knew they had to see Infinite again. 

Over the next few weeks, Inspirit would keep bumping into Infinite and learning more about them as a group. Inspirit learned how hard they practiced, from morning until dusk, in order to get their knife-like choreography absolutely perfect. They learned how each member struggled to get through in order to debut (even watching Sungyeol’s original clip of him just screaming- which was totally accurate). Inspirit realized how tough it was on them, especially coming from an unknown company. 

When they finally won a music show with Be Mine, one of their most widely known songs, Inspirit cried with the members. They couldn’t give them a hug, the members were on stage. When the mic got passed around, the members mentioned Woollim. Inspirit wondered who Woollim was. They knew Infinite had mentioned to them before that Woollim was someone they knew, but for some reason, it made Inspirit nervous. Woollim didn’t sound like a fun person, like Infinite were. Inspirit shrugged it off. Maybe if they just ignored Woollim, he’d go away. 

The Chaser era was beautiful. Sungyeol was front and center, with his beautiful long locks and tall, model-like figure. Inspirit was obsessed with his glorious mane and hilarious outbursts. He was the star of every variety show. 

Sungjong seemed to look effortless and smooth, with every look he gave Inspirit. He had crushed his young image under the sole of his shoe and had grown up. Inspirit still had a soft spot for him in their heart, though. He had simply blossomed.

Myungsoo, the boy with the dimples, had shown more of himself. He went by L, and that is how everyone knew him. Inspirit knew better, though. L was just a mask he put on. Myungsoo was still that seal-clapping dork Inspirit loved. 

Sunggyu seemed to be lazier, but Inspirit just smiled. They still knew Sunggyu would never be one to be lenient. Behind the scenes, Sunggyu was still the same. But on camera, around weekly idol, it seemed funny that he was pretending to be an old grandpa. 

Hoya was flawless. Every move he made was perfect, and the amount of time he spent practicing had showed. To Inspirit, he seemed a little closed off, not being able to express his feelings enough. The love was still there though, just in a different way. 

And Dongwoo. Dongwoo had stayed the same. Still generous, kind, and energetic. He had become a little sillier, but Inspirit admired that about him. His carefree personality had stayed constant and Inspirit found comfort in that.

Woohyun had become an aegyo monster - no, master. Aegyo Master. He popularized the finger heart and won over everyone with his endless hand hearts and arm hearts and other various forms of hearts, and maybe that’s when Inspirit gave Infinite their heart. 

Inspirit wasn’t sure when they gave their heart away, but they were pretty sure they had given it to Infinite, for safekeeping. Infinite was so precious to Inspirit, and that was the only way Inspirit could thank them for all they had done. Infinite hesitantly took their heart, vowing to be better, to work hard, and to do more for them. 

When their first world tour happened, Inspirit was with them. Some concerts, they could not attend, but they were with Infinite in spirit. Watching them grow had been such an amazing ride that even the most thrilling rollercoaster would not give them the same exhilaration as Infinite had when Inspirit first bumped into the members that day. 

Some days though… some days were a nightmare. Inspirit thought Myungsoo had given their heart away to someone else. It was on the news, the tabloids, the media was spreading it to the point where Myungsoo was having trouble focusing. The prince who once had eyes that sparkled now had eyes that seemed dull. In those few weeks, Inspirit realized it wasn't their heart he gave away, rather, part of his own. And it had torn him apart. He had kept Inspirit’s heart with him the entire time, protecting it. That was when it hit Inspirit, that he would always be there for them. That all the members would always be there for them. Inspirit was Infinite’s world, just like how Infinite was Inspirit’s world. 

That was when Inspirit saw Woollim. Woollim, who had been with Infinite before they had even started. Woollim, the person Infinite thanked after every win they received on a music show. Woollim, who had stayed in the shadows as this went on. Not a word was said by Woollim. Silence was the answer.

Inspirit kept an eye on Woollim from then on. He lurked around and worried Inspirit every once in awhile. But Infinite was there, and they protected Inspirit, so it was safe. 

The members had their injuries, year after year, and it made Inspirit worry. Infinite gave Inspirit’s heart back a couple of times, just so they could go away for a while, but always promising to be back. They kept their promise. Each time, they came back. 

Then they started dwindling down. Bad came around in the summer and it was exciting. It had been a long time since their last one. Inspirit’s favorite people were having another comeback, and so Inspirit gave them their heart. 

“I trust you,” Inspirit said. 

“We don’t want to disappoint you,” Infinite replied. They seemed unfocused, looking around. Inspirit could see Woollim out of the corner of their eye. It was a bit unsettling, but Inspirit shrugged it off. 

“You won’t,” Inspirit smiled. 

That year, they did a new variety show, and it made Inspirit feel warm and nice. Despite the winter weather, it was cozy seeing the members talk and have fun with each other while doing ridiculous tasks. When the members took their healing trips, taking Inspirit’s heart, Inspirit felt healed too. 

Their next comeback was much later, in the fall. The Eye was a new sound, with amazing dance moves. The same knife-like choreography hadn’t changed. 

Woollim was there though. As he had always been, but this time, something was different. Sungjong hadn’t been eating, and Sungyeol had gotten even less lines than before. A member of Dongwoo’s family had died, and they seemed to be more tired. Inspirit supported them all throughout, giving the members encouraging words and cheering them on like always. 

After the comeback “season” ended, the members started their individual projects, and things seemed okay from there. 

Then, it happened. The seventh year anniversary. The members couldn’t come together to celebrate the day of, but they all individually posted on their social media about it. All of them, but one.

Hoya was missing. No update, not even a single word from him. Of course, at this time, their contracts were being talked about, and Hoya himself was shooting two dramas, which can be really, really stressful. But this is perfectionist Hoya. The one who always pushes himself to do more, to be more, to be better. Inspirit was worried. 

One day passed. Nothing happened. A week passed, and still nothing. The members weren’t saying anything. This was concerning, especially since something like this had not happened to Inspirit before. The members were signing contracts, and Woollim… Woollim had said they were “positively discussing”. So what was taking so long?

Something was missing in Inspirit. Was it hope? Inspirit felt hollow. Their chest ached. It was then that Inspirit realized… 

Every other time when Infinite had to leave, the members left with the promise of coming back and gave Inspirit’s heart back to them so they would not be heartbroken. This time, it was different. 

This time, Inspirit’s heart was gone.

Inspirit suspected Woollim. Why else would Infinite have vanished and taken Inspirit’s heart with them? 

Now, Inspirit had become a cold, heartless bitch. It was time to find out what Woollim had done to their precious persons - the light of their life and their happiness, all in one.


End file.
